loves curse
by kivey
Summary: Eragon has shut himself away can a certain elf save him? no flamming don't like don't read. not really caring much for it i will update but might not be for a while unless good reviews convince me otherwise the type of wrighting in do get used to it.


**Chapter one: deep pain**

Eragon had closed himself off to everyone. He used to be happy at times and would talk a lot but now he stayed quiet and almost never talked to anyone he knew. He never got around to being anywhere near someone for a very long amount of time. He was in a mental and emotional pain no one has ever experienced. He had to kill and trick people the love of his life pushed him away. When Saphira got the chance to read his emotions all there was was pain and anger and the smallest spark of hope. His love for Arya fueled that spark but the anger and pain was more powerful than the love and the spark was dying. He frequently had dreams of all the people he cared about dying in front of him. Everyday he would stay away from everyone in darkness and at even worse times he would cry which almost never happened. He was drone devoid of emotions and used frequently. Most times the use would end in him being injured. He could not help but love the person who did not love him back. More than one time the emotions would be to much for Saphira causing her to roar in outrage but could never say anything to him his mental barriers were to strong.

Saphira- "Eragon."  
Nasuada- "Eragon?"

Saphira-*roars* "Eragon answer me!"

Eragon did not answer instead he just looked at her then walked away he forced a lot of his pain into a mental spear and shot it at Saphira causing her to recoil and shrink away. He continued walking away until he found himself at the lake near the encampment they had recently gotten close to Dras-Leona he stayed a distance away. He opened his mind for once in along time. Arya followed him after request from Saphira when she touched his mind she found the emotions he had when he felt her mind he threw up his barriers he was not fast enough. When she came by he look into her eyes and all of the pain and sadness was evident in his eyes. Arya was struggling to not tell him of her feelings for him she still feared he would divert all of his attention to her if he found out and she did not want him to accuse her of speaking a lie. She left him alone after seeing the way he was. He laid down looking at the stars and could not sleep just like the past five nights he has not slept at all. When Saphira woke up she was not surprised at the fact that Eragon being up but I continued to be angry at his loss of sleep. He was ordered to go to Nasuadas tent when he walked in he was confronted by her immediately.

Nasuada- "Eragon what is wrong with you you have got no sleep and don't talk."

Eragon- "You don't want or need to know."

Nasuada- "Yes I do tell me or I will be forced to get it from you."

Eragon- "You really want to know well fine I will tell you!"

Nasuada- "Please."

Eragon- "I never stop getting these blasted bad dreams and the love of my life pushes me away!"

Nasuada- "Is that all?"

Eragon- "NO dammit! I am forced to kill I have watched people I cared about die in front of me!"

Nasuada- "We all have watched people die!"

Eragon- "Have you watched all of your family annihilated in front of you?"  
Nasuada- "No but my father was killed!"  
Eragon- "My mother father uncle all dead! Not to mention I have the weight of the world on me!"

Nasuada- "So! We have our place in the world it choose you for that."

Eragon- "Have you had the love of your life push you away?"

Nasuada- "What are you getting at?"  
Eragon- "She has pushed me away and I am always afraid of losing control of myself in front of her!"

Nasuada- "So you have experienced happyness no?"

Eragon- "Barley any Saphira and Orik are the only ones who offer it but it does not help dammit!"  
Nasuada- "You may leave."

Eragon walked out knowing she had no answer to his questions or to what he said Arya barely heard what was said but got enough to find out what bothered him except for his feelings towards her. He purposefully left the front gates and ran as far as he could in one night. When he stopped he found himself by a small forest. He laid to rest and stayed awake he was just far enough to where he could lose connection with saphira if he continued shortly. Arya went to his tent to speak with him but found he had never returned and asked Saphira where he was she could barely make out his mind far away and told her.

Saphira- "Little one why did you come here?"

Arya- "I wanted to talk to him then you."

Saphira- "What about?"

Arya- "I have feelings for him the same he has for me."

Saphira- "Why have you not told him."

Arya- "I dont want him to put all of his attention on me plus he may think I am telling him a lie."

Saphira- "You don't really think that right?"

Arya- "No it is what I think."

Saphira- "Then say it in the ancient language!"

Arya- "No not yet I don't know how he will take it."

Saphira- "Promise me you will tell him at least a month."

Arya- "All right I promise."

she left and went straight to her tent. Eragon was pissed and wished he could just kill the king quickly so the blasted war would end. He hated his role here people looked up to him and fought for freedom. But he was the one chosen to kill or be killed by the king. He branched his mind out for a few short seconds and realized there was a company of fifty men on there way to the city to Attack at dawn. He waited for a few hours and when the soldiers got closer to the city close enough to be seen he Attacked. The soldiers had not noticed his presence and was surprised. He was able to take out most of the company in a few minutes. The battle must have been loud because of they yells from the varden. When he killed the last one he relaxed slightly as some of them came out to check the damage. He turned to meet everyone. When he turned he heard them shout something. He frowned not making out what was said. All he felt before blacking out was a sharp pain from his chest. They looked at the attacker and ran towards him. Murtagh he grabbed Eragon and took him with him and Thorn away from the Varden. Arya saw him get hit and taken away from them.


End file.
